New Kids
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Karakura High is getting a pair of look-a-likes transferring in today, and ye be warned, there will be lots of kissing... lol Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_Holy shit, ya'll, I TOTALLY forgot about this one!_

_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I obviously own nothing or I'd be working on the next chapter for Bleach instead of posting a fanfic on a fanfiction site! Warnings include AU, OOCness, and pre-established yaoi relationship of the ShiroIchi persuasion, humor/crack and fluff and stuff! _

_I totally facepalmed when I was looking through what I could post and realized I hadn't redone this one yet. Enjoy the minor alterations! :D lol_

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

**New Kids**

**~x~**

"Did you hear? There are two new kids coming in today!" Renji yelled in Rukia's face as he leaned excitedly over her desk, a too-wide grin splitting his attractively tan face, his white bandana hiding most of the redhead's tribal tattooed eyebrows.

Irritated, the raven haired girl wiped spit off her face and used the hand she did it with to slap her redheaded boyfriend across the face, sending him reeling back off of her desk. "Stop yelling and don't spit." The petite girl said like she was lecturing a three year old, sitting back in her seat and resuming her reading of a popular yaoi manga.

Undeterred through much earned practice of years of his girlfriend's physical abuse, Renji leaned back forward over her desk again, but this time was careful to speak normally. Rukia hits hard. "They're supposedly together. One had to move so the other did too just so that they could stay together. Talk about committed, huh?" The pineapple excitedly said, briefly wondering if Rukia would do that for him before shoving the heavy thought aside. It didn't matter at the moment.

Before Rukia could say anything in reply, a large breasted blonde girl beside her sighed dreamily.

"How romantic!" Rangiku cooed sweetly. "I wish I was in love with someone like that." She almost appeared to be in mourning over the fact that she was still single and there was no one special to her like that, though the voluptuous woman had plenty of suitors crawling over themselves for her.

Ignoring her with a roll of his cherry eyes, Renji continued. "No one knows what they look like or if they're guys or girls, but," The redhead paused dramatically, puffing his chest out with a bit of pride. "I do happen to know that they'll be in our class." He added special emphasis to the 'our', as if it needed to be specified.

"Ooh!" Another large breasted girl squeaked from the other side of Rukia. "I'll go be lookout!" The orangette volunteered, bouncing out of her seat and to the door to peek out. Orihime had always been the curious, if not nosy, one. Rukia always said she took after Rangiku too much.

The petite raven haired girl rolled her violet eyes at her friends' over-excited antics. "They're just new students. What's the big deal?" She said, not understanding why people always get riled up over new things.

"WHAT?"

The diminutive girl deftly ducked a flailing arm as a spastic Keigo made an appearance known by yelling as usual. The brown haired spazz was about to yell something else when Mizuro came from behind and tripped him accidentally, distracted by his phone, sending Keigo to the floor. Silently thanking the passive teen that stopped a spaz attack, Rukia returned her attention to her book.

Renji rolled his eyes at her, used to Rukia's uncaring attitude to anything besides her yaoi readings. Rukia was a rabid yaoi fangirl but otherwise acted like a normal person besides random outburst of Chappy the Rabbit and illegible squeals of her favorite pairings mashed nicknames.

Orihime suddenly ran over from her lookout position by the door with another excited squeak. "They're here!"

Renji immediately slid into his seat behind Rukia and turned to raptly watch the door. Everyone in the classroom, except Rukia (reading), Ishida (reading), Chad (it's CHAD), and Mizuro (phone), were watching the door like hawks. It finally opened, letting in a disgruntled Kaien-sensei who called over his shoulder to the mysterious two newbies. "Stay in the hall for a sec. I gotta find you some desks."

Their form teacher shoved two kids out of their back desks and ordered them up front. He nodded satisfactorily when they mumbled at the unusual teacher's pushiness but moved to their new seats. Walking back up front and waving at the open door, Kaien motioned for the two new kids to come in.

Nothing happened.

Kaien looked out the door and groaned irritably as he walked back out. "Not again. Seriously, can't you two keep you hands off each other for more than five minutes?"

Several mouths dropped at this including Renji's, Rangiku's, and Keigo's. Rukia looked up from her book interestedly.

Kaien stomped back into the room towing a pale teen that in turn pulled a tan teen after him. Everyone blinked spastically at what their eyes saw; three look alikes in the front of their classroom. All were almost exact mirror reflections of each other except for obvious color differences.

There was their teacher with black hair, ocean green eyes, and tan skin. Then there was an albino with white hair, golden eyes, and deathly pale skin. Finally, there was an _orange_ haired, bronze eyed, tanned teen.

The orange head's and Kaien's expressions were eerily similar; fixed in an intimidating scowl while the albino's smirk grew into a lopsided grin. The pale teen had his fingers intertwined with the orange head's and didn't look like they were going to let go anytime soon.

The student's eyes traveled upwards from the clasped hands, widening at what they took in. Both the teens' uniform shirts were slightly wrinkled and everyone could distinctly see a dark bruise on the side of the orange head's neck. Several blushed when they remembered Kaien's earlier remark and took in their meaning as they eyed the disheveled teens before them.

Kaien decided to take that moment to make introductions. "Carrot-top's Kurosaki Ichigo and snow white here is Shirosaki Ogichi."

The two named teens whipped their heads around at the same time, making it appear comical, to glare menacingly at Kaien; pissed off at how they were described. The albino suddenly grinned slyly and leaned over to whisper in the tanned teen's ear, lips touching skin. Ichigo snorted at whatever Shirosaki had said and looked almost as amused as the albino himself.

Their temperamental teacher scowled suspiciously at them before shoving the pair down the row to their desks in the back. He then turned and began writing the day's notes on the board, uncaring if anyone paid attention.

Nobody certainly was.

They stared as the unique pair walked back to their new seats, fingers still intertwined. Ichigo sat in his seat and Shirosaki pulled his chair over to sit with the orange head at his desk, ignoring his own.

Shirosaki immediately lay down on the desktop, laying his head on his crossed arms as he sighed tiredly. Ichigo rested his chin in one hand, elbow propped up on the desk as the other hand's fingers began twining themselves through the snow white hair in front of him.

The students stared out right at the two. Apparently, Renji had been right. They _were_ **together. **Eyes bugged at seeing one pale hand reach down and begin tracing unseen patterns on Ichigo's thigh, coming dangerously close to the orange head's crotch a few times. Ichigo didn't really seem to notice as he massaged Shiro's scalp with one hand while staring dazedly out the window.

Suddenly, there was a large snapping sound and everyone jumped at the unexpected noise; too intent on the actions of the new couple to listen to their teacher, who was the source of the noise as the students turned around to see the irate man holding a piece of a broken yardstick in each hand.

"Pay. Attention. Now." Kaien growled, the flames of Hell shooting up behind him as he glared at the teenagers. They gulped and immediately straightened themselves in their seats, now paying close attention lest they wanted to be thrown out of the class's two story window.

Rukia was ecstatic and everyone could see it. Her dreams had materialized and appeared at the back of the classroom. Renji feared for the safety of the teens and vowed to warn them about Rukia before she could attack them. Knowing her, she would probably ask for a demonstration. The redhead stole a quick glance behind him and saw with mild shock that Ichigo was nuzzling the sleeping Shiro's neck, looking drowsy himself. Slightly amused, Renji turned back forward thinking that the two would have no objections to a demonstration. They were giving one right now.

The lesson passed quickly without further events and Kaien left the classroom with a _very_ gracious 'no homework' called over his shoulder. Everyone immediately swiveled in their seats to resume their staring at the teens. They were amused at what they found; Shiro was asleep on the desk with Ichigo asleep on top of him.

"Aww!" Rangiku cried, standing over the sleeping pair with her hands clasped to her gifted chest. "They're so cute!"

Renji snorted while Orihime and Rukia quickly agreed, joining the girl hovering over the two sleepers. Rukia's eyes twinkled with the happiness of a fangirl as Ichigo shifted in sleep, nuzzling the albino's neck again.

Hazy golden eyes suddenly opened and gazed blearily up in slight confusion at the other teens leaning over him and Ichigo, all with eerily matching grins of fangirl glee. Shiro reached up and lightly stroked Ichigo's cheek to wake him. "Wake up, Ichi. We got company."

The gathered teens (Renji, Keigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku) gaped in shock at seeing a blue tongue. That was something entirely new to them.

Ichigo blinked awake, sitting up with a yawn and a stretch as he did. Shiro did also. "Sorry, Shiro, if your neck is sore. I fell asleep." Ichigo's voice was deep and smooth; a startling, yet complementary contrast to Shiro's higher pitched tone.

"Tha's okay, Ichi." The albino replied, pulling the orange head in for a kiss with a hand tangled in vibrant tresses.

Rukia squealed in joy as their lips connected and they looked at her in bemused surprise.

"Neva seen guys kiss b'fore?" Shiro grinned amusedly, placing one hand on Ichigo's thigh to keep his balance as he leaned forward.

The petite girl blushed and shook her head, eyes never leaving the pair's faces as she tried to conceal her blazing cheeks with her hands. The albino's eyes glinted mischievously.

Ichigo let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly sharply pulled into a passionate kiss. Though caught off guard, the orange head was obviously used to Shiro's sudden attacks and kissed the albino back just as fiercely, easily forgetting their audience in the heat of the moment.

Rangiku and Orihime both fainted at the same time while Rukia squealed shrilly again, stemming a nosebleed hastily with a quickly drawn tissue. Renji and Keigo blushed furiously and determinedly looked away from the demonstration.

After two full minutes of steamy kissing, Shiro and Ichigo finally broke apart, gasping for air to reach their oxygen deprived lungs. The albino grinned triumphantly at the sight of two fainted girls, two blushing guys, and one heavily nose bleeding fangirl while Ichigo just rolled his bronze eyes at the whole scenario.

"When's lunch?" The orange haired teen turned and asked a mildly flushed Ishida.

"After Maths which is next." The navy haired teen replied dutifully, refusing to allow his eyes to stray over Ichigo's disheveled appearance.

"Thanks." Ichigo said with a smile that was nervously returned.

Shiro was suddenly in Ishida's face with a snarl.

"Eep!" The glasses wearing teen gave an embarrassing squeak of surprise at the sudden close range of a very pissed off albino.

"Were you tryin' t' flirt with **my** Ichi?" Shiro demanded, golden eyes glinting dangerously.

Ishida spluttered incoherently, completely at a loss for words. The others were shocked. Ishida ALWAYS had something to say; yet here he was, scared speechless by a jealous boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was suddenly pulled from his stretched out position over Ichigo's desk into the orange head's lap and was reassured. "No he wasn't Shiro. I was just asking when lunch was and he answered, that's all." Ichigo said soothingly, running his hands along Shiro's back and legs in a calming manner.

Satisfied, the albino relaxed, settling into Ichigo with a contented sigh, though he kept one eye trained on Ishida anyways. "My Ichi." He said, 50% in warning, 50% in contentedness, 100% in possessiveness.

Ichigo chuckled and apologized to the shocked teens standing around him. "Sorry. I forget how possessive Shiro can get sometimes." He laughed as he recounted one experience where a guy had crossed Shiro's '_Ichigo'_ line.

"There was this one guy at our old school who decided to try and hit on me while I was waiting for Shiro to come out of detention." Ichigo began. "He wouldn't leave me alone no matter how many times I told him fuck off. Finally, I just got pissed off and decided to sit in detention with Shiro when he tried to jump me. I shoved him off but he pinned me against the wall and tried to kiss me. Needless to say, Shiro heard and as you can see, I'm his and no one messes with me unless they have a death wish. Ain't that right, babe?" Ichigo recounted the story, grinning at the albino in his lap.

"Damn righ', Ichi." Shiro grinned lopsidedly, snuggling into the orange head.

Renji leaned forward interestedly, large hands in his pockets and mildly amused that his girlfriend was cuddling into his side, radiating pure joy. "What happened to the guy?" The redhead asked curiously.

Shiro grinned vindictively. "Knocked out cold fer ten hours when I hit 'im wit' one of thos' folded up metal chairs. Couldn't press charges 'gainst me neither cuase then he'd been admittin' tha' he'd tried t' rape m' kitten." Shiro cooed, nuzzling the crook of the orange head's neck as he finished the story.

Rangiku had just awoken from her swoon and she sighed dreamily. "I wish someone would put someone else into a coma for **me."**

Everyone stared at her before bursting out in laughter. Shiro laughed the longest and loudest. "Jus' tell me who an' when an' I'll do it fer ya." The albino chortled while Rangiku beamed happily.

Their Maths teacher walked in announcing the beginning of class and everyone was forced to take their respective seats, except Shiro who merely slid, albeit reluctantly, back into his seat and remained stationed at Ichigo's desk.

Their teacher, Ukitake, must've been forewarned of the two because he didn't comment on their position. And by position: Shiro was back to sleeping on the desktop with Ichigo nodding off on top of him again.

Renji couldn't understand what would make them so tired, but dismissed it as unimportant. **[A/U: guess xD] **Rukia was madly scribbling in her journal, recording the day's events and her meeting Shiro and Ichigo; a real life couple almost straight out of her yaoi readings. She couldn't have been more ecstatic.

This class period passed more slowly than the last and Ichigo's stomach rumbled loudly. Renji snickered at the orange head and yelped when the supposedly sleeping albino threw a pencil at his head, always protective of his boyfriend. Ichigo smirked at the grumbling redhead and kissed Shiro's neck in gratitude, gaining a purr from the drowsing albino.

Rukia nearly melted and Orihime fainted again on her desk.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period and the start of the lunch period.

"Finally!" Ichigo exclaimed, leaning back in his seat in a cat like stretch. "I'm starving!"

Shiro grinned and opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance when Ichigo clamped his lips over the albino's; effectively stopping whatever perverted thing Shiro had definitely been trying to say.

Rolling his red-brown eyes at his new friends' antics, Renji led the way out of the class and up to the group's lunch spot; the roof. Rukia had no problem seizing the pale and tanned hands of Ichigo and Shiro and pulling them up to the roof after their departing group.

The albino pouted when the orange head drew away to follow the petite fangirl but perked up when Ichigo looked back at him, bronze eyes gleaming with a promise for more if Shiro followed. The white haired teen quite willingly let himself be pulled up to the roof to eat lunch with their new friends. Once there, the albino sat down next to Renji and leaned against the chain link fence with a sigh.

Ichigo then settled himself between Shiro's legs, leaning back on a broad chest as he unwrapped their lunch in his lap. Pale arms wound around his abdomen, hugging Ichigo closer. The orange head snuggled into the embrace, sliding down some so his head rested on Shiro's shoulder, causing the albino's hold to move up around his ribcage.

Ichigo unwrapped a riceball and took a large bite out of it, chewing quickly before he held it up to Shiro. The albino also took a large bite out of it and Ichigo lowered it back to his own mouth to take another.

Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku all 'aww'ed loudly over the couple sitting together and sharing their lunch with each other. The larger breasted blonde girl smiled widely. "So cute!" She exclaimed as Orihime nodded in agreement while Rukia just continued to stare happily at the pair.

Everyone laughed at the said pair's bemused expressions.

Idle chatter ran around the group as questions went around and were answered about the two's previous home and such. Previously, they had both grown up and met at their old hometown of Serieti and had gone there up until high school for when they had moved here to Karakura Town.

The cause for the move was that Ichigo's father had gotten a transfer order to the hospital in Karakura town. Zangetsu, Shiro's father, decided to move here also because he in no way wanted to deal with a very depressed Shirosaki when the normal one was moody enough. A depressed one would make his life a living Hell. And so they moved together since Zangetsu's writing career could take place anywhere.

Eventually, the conversation moved to more normal things and a peaceful sleepy lull settled over the group. Long since finished his lunch, Ichigo grew bored and turned in Shiro's arm to kiss his boyfriend. All previous conversation grinded to a halt as the two began another steamy make out session. Orihime fainted yet again while Rangiku barely managed not to as Rukia pulled out another tissue to stem _another_ nosebleed.

The bell rang and Ichigo reluctantly drew away from those seductive lips and stood up. Shiro pouted but also stood, twining his fingers with Ichigo's as they followed their friends back down into the classroom for the rest of the day's lessons.

The rest of the school day passed pretty normally with Shiro and Ichigo essentially napping through all of the classed except Science. Mayuri was the type of person you definitely **don't **fall asleep around for fear of something really bad happening to you before you woke up.

Shiro actually had to excuse himself to the nurse's office when the professor started showing a scary fascination with his strange appearance. Ichigo went with him, also proclaiming that he had a similar stomachache to the albino's. Albeit reluctantly, Mayuri let them leave to stay in safety of the school nurse, Unohana. They came back five minutes before the end of class, looking more disheveled than when they had left. Ichigo even sported a matching bruise on the other side of his neck to match the one seen this morning.

Rukia beamed happily while Renji groaned, unable to grasp how he was going to survive high school with these two hormonal teenagers for friends. And so passed the day when two new kids arrived at Karakura High. And it would never be quite the same again.

* * *

><p><em>Lol so not much changed, just a few sentences added in here and there and some grammatical errors fixed :3 still cute and light, ne? ^^ please review!<em>


End file.
